


There Is Nothing, Yet Everything I Can Do

by Shinaka



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Mild Angst, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: Sesshoumaru visits the Tree of Ages.(Drabble set during Yashahime episode 4.)
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	There Is Nothing, Yet Everything I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This came quickly to mind, took less quickly than that to write, and then I accidentally closed the "Post New Work" tab as I was filling in stuff, whoops.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to try writing from Sesshoumaru's POV.

It has been many years since Sesshoumaru has last beheld his daughters.

He will continue to go without so long as Kirinmaru lives.

Even though Setsuna and Towa have refused to grant the Tree of Ages' wish, he believes in them, for they are his daughters. And with Rin's blood in them as well, they are sure to be strong as well as exceedingly stubborn. All obstacles before them will fall as surely as waves will cover sand.

(In an especially charitable thought, he does not begrudge Moroha's presence among his daughters. But that is only because the former has seemed to inherit Kagome's abilities, which will be undoubtedly useful against many of the _youkai_ they will face.)

But that does not mean he is patient.

And a father does not become impotent as soon as his heirs are born – less so a _daiyoukai_ , even if he has renounced that title.

So long as his family still remains in thrall to its enemies, he will do everything he can to thwart them and give his daughters the earliest opportunity to strike back. He has laid schemes; wasted time and resources; and of course, slain all with Bakusaiga whenever he could.

Sesshoumaru will get his family back.

This he wordlessly promises to her every time he visits, even if she is insensate to all but her dreams. Even when the Tree of Ages – taking that long passed priestess' form – utters a stream of nonsense about the path he will take, he only sees Rin. Fills his vision with her floating form, still as gentle and beautiful as the day he had to close his hands over her face and then deliver her to this space.

Then he turns on his heel.

He must make haste for Rin, and for Towa and Setsuna.

And when this time-consuming affair with the Lord of the East ends at last, he shall finally partake in what has been owed him.


End file.
